Corpses
Corpses are the bodies left behind when an NPC is killed. To keep school atmosphere high and stop the police from arriving on school grounds, they must be hidden from everyone's sight and disposed of by the end of the day. Types of Corpses Murdered If Yandere-chan attacks somebody using any of the weapons found at the school gates, her uniform will be bloodied and the corpse will leak blood as she drags it. Faked Suicide A fake suicide victim will also leak blood, if it falls to the ground, but if it falls into a dumpster, it will not leak blood. Attempted Kidnapping Having biology skill lower than Level 2 and using a syringe on a person will accidentally kill them. If you don't close the door to the gym they will still die. Their corpse will also leak blood so that you can tell. Drowned When drowning a soon-to-be corpse, the body will not leak blood because you did not create any external wounds. Electrocuted If Yandere-chan uses electrocution, the corpse will not leak blood either, but will instead have small smokey patch animations. These animations are only there to remind the player how the victim died. Poisoned When you poison someone, the corpse will not leak blood. If Yandere-chan does not touch the corpse and a student sees it, they will call their teacher regardless of their persona and the teacher will call the paramedics instead of the police. This is because they have no reason to believe the victim was murdered. Choosing to move a poisoned corpse will make it function like any other corpse, except that it does not leak blood. It can be hid, disposed of, and anybody who sees Yandere-chan dragging the corpse will react based on their persona. 'Murder-Suicide' When you pass a mind broken student a weapon, she will kill your current rival, then later kill herself. There will be two corpses on the ground, but you will not be bloody or have lost sanity. If the police timer appears, you do not need to dispose of your weapon or uniform. It is a lot more difficult to hide a murder-suicide as there are two corpses to hide instead of one. Hiding Corpses The dead can be hidden in dumpsters (fake suicide victims only), bathroom stalls, and empty classrooms. Yandere-chan will not be able to attend class and pass time unless all corpses on campus are properly hidden. When dragging corpses through the hallways, students and teachers in their classrooms will see Yandere-chan unless she closes the classroom doors. Hiding corpses is only a temporary solution; they will still be found at the end of the day unless you dispose of them. Disposing of Corpses There are currently two ways to dispose of a corpse: Though the dumpsters and through the incinerator. So far, only fake suicide victims can be disposed of through dumpsters. Yandere-chan must cover their body with a garbage bag (it may be changed to multiple garbage bags in the future). To dispose of a corpse through the incinerator, Yandere-chan must dump the body inside and activate it. If the police are called to school, you have 5 minutes to dispose of the corpse. If she is able to bath herself in the girls' Shower Room, dispose of her bloody uniform, and dispose of the murder weapon, then she will not be apprehended because she cannot be linked to the murder. However, the school atmosphere will be lowered if she does not dispose of the corpse. If Yandere-chan disposes of the corpse, the police will not be called, but failure to clean up the rest of any incriminating evidence will lead to lower School Atmosphere and may trigger harsh consequences in later builds. NPC Reactions Anybody who sees Yandere-chan dragging a corpse will immediately assume she murdered the victim. Senpai If Senpai sees Yandere-chan dragging a corpse, he will become horrified, which will lead to the "Heartbroken" game over. If he simply sees the corpse and not Yandere-chan, he will run out of the School Gates and call the police, like all other cowards. Cowards If a coward sees a corpse, they will pause in shock for several seconds, before running out of the School Gates and call the police. If allowed to live, they will be mentally scarred. Teacher's Pets If a Teacher's Pet sees a corpse, they will pause in shock for several seconds, before running to their teacher to report what they saw. They will also be mentally scarred if allowed to live. They will react to a corpse sighting faster if the School Atmosphere is low. If a teacher, led by a teacher's pet, finds the corpse where the Teacher's Pet saw it, she will guard it so that it becomes impossible for Yandere-chan to dispose of it. She will also call the police. If a teacher sees Yandere-chan dragging a corpse, she will expel Yandere-chan, leading to the "Expelled" game over. Trivia *You may be able to report corpses to a teacher, but if you do this, the day will end and you will miss many important events during the school day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655602987784470528 *If money is implemented, you may earn cash from looting corpses.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654323610249658368 *The corpses follow a rag doll animation, which will sometimes break and cause the corpses to stretch and glitch when Yandere-chan is dragging them. YandereDev is well aware of this problem. *In the future, Yandere-chan will be able to run while dragging corpses if her P.E. Skill is high enough. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Incriminating Evidence